tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: UNISON
READ ME. This page does not need anymore unwanted content that you guys already know about. The series is already based around after season 2. This article has been through hell and back. Please stop editing and thanks for being understanding. Main Summary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: UNISON (referred to TMNT: U, was "TMNT: Into the Apocalypse" in the past.) is a fan-made redesign of the 2012 animated series. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, black-comedy, and body-horror. The series would have animation similar to the 2004 series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, and a Drum and Bass remix of the 1987 theme. Plans as of now 'to be a more exaggerated, obscene, and satirical than it's distant cousin-incarnation.' Backstory Revolved around a post-apocalyptic New York; there was only a set of four turtles; being brought by a older man as pets, little did he know, he had been surrounded by a small group of Kra'ang drones. While being surrounded, the drones had slipped a canister of mutagen onto the man; he was mutated into a humanoid-rodent being, along with the turtles, becoming more humanoid: with jagged mouths, longer tails, and glowing innards. Later on; this "man" and his "sons" had lived into the sewers, underneath the depths of the city. With his abilities to teach his sons about ninjutsu, this had been developed into the turtles' minds. 16 years have past, and the Kra'ang are still planning for an entire mutation line of the human race. The turtles had sneaked out into the surface to find out what it's like in the partially destoryed city. While out into a part of town, they saw April O'Neil; a 14 year old girl, who was hiding from a shuggoth-like Kra'ang drone. The turtles engage in a fight with the drone, and they have succeeded. While the turtles had rescue April, she was just curious/disturbed by that very thought that "what she seen wasn't considered human." As the turtles and Splinter developed in the sewer, the mutagen slightly grew into them, causing them to develop a "beast mode", in which the teeth grow sharp; and the eyes glow into a solid color. This can be controlled at anytime or until later. This "beast mode" still has its unknown discovery. Cast (Work in Progress) Main Cast Leonardo: '''Considered a teacher's pet for "Splinter". He is very calm and quiet, yet he's nearly ready to be a true leader of the team. He meditates in his spare time. '''Donatello: (Voiced by Patton Oswalt ) '''The "brains" of the team. He plans on making bizarre-looking, yet helpful machines when developed. He has his heart for April O'Neil, but he's afraid to tell her. '''Rapheal: (Voiced by Corey Feldman ) The "brawn" of the team. He's crude and sarcastic most of the time, usually mocking Michelangelo at his most "humorous" times. He can somewhat rival Leonardo. Michelangelo: (Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas ) 'The "prankster" of the team. He loves comic books and some EDM. He has affinity for pizza and marshmallows, as he even tried both once. He can be seen at times, chasing anything in "beast mode" '"Master Splinter": '''What used to be Hamato Yoshi, as he is currently a wiser rat-mutant. He is considered a father to the turtles. He only goes into "beast mode" when he is possessed, possibly. '''April O'Neil: (Voiced by Tara Strong ) An smart; somewhat excitable journalist in a small high school, not very far away from the city. Despite her innocent appearance, she has alot to learn before facing the real conflict about how she was developed. Casey Jones: 'An avid sports fan/''somewhat scary story fanatic who is a ally of the turtles. He tries his best to track down incoming mutants, yet despite his appearance; having a Masky-based mask and alot ''of equipment for sports, he's still a decent teenager with a ambitious attempt to track down any crime. '"The Shredder": (Voiced by Mark Hamill ) 'An sadistic, yet somewhat narcissistic leader of the Foot Clan who is tracking down "Splinter" in order to get revenge (if that's what he claims). Half of his face has been skinned due to a fire from a past few years in Japan. He has rectractable spikes, in where the design usually works; the lower legs and arms. '''Baxter Stockman/Stockmantis: (Voiced by Dana Snyder) '''An awkward scientist who is currently working with Shredder, in order to get recognized by that peer. Most of his experiments are robots (Mousers, Phobics) and other mutants.... well, they were failed usually. '"Sleadge": 'The "leader" of the Shredder's minion trio. She was previously a redheaded woman with a lack of common sense. After being poured with mutagen (and of course, having a head hammerhead shark around her), she became what she is today. She doesn't like Ridgeback for his "stupidity". She was named after a mix of "sledge" and "Squeedge" '"Ridgeback": 'The "brawn" of the minion trio. He used to be a Johnny Bravo-esque male who loved Sleadge. After being spiked with a mix of mutagen and a clydesdale corpse, he became a stronger horse-mutant who had almost lost his intelligence. '"Weenipede": '''The "mascot" of the minion trio. He was Sleadge's and Ridgeback's dog. After the mutation process, and having to eat a small centipede; he was infused with the insect and formed a longer frame than a dachshund. He is somewhat good at driving vehicles, due to developed intelligence from the mutagen. '''Mattis "Skelevore" Cyrek: An unholy priest from that some claim to be from the eldritch Dimension X. He is in charge of Bebop, Rocksteady and Tokka. His face had "dried-out" during his mutation, giving him a "skeletal" appearance and the ability to consume the indigestable. He is insane, unstable, and sadomasochistic. He wants Shredder's armor so he can reveal his true self. "Bebop": The "brains" of the minions. He was previously an African American teenager dressed in a skull T-shirt, glossed jeans and boots, including a bright purple Mohawk. He handles many gadgets, knives, and z-ray glasses. After he jumped into a tub of mutagen ooze with the DNA of a pig, this teenager became a pig-mutant. "Rocksteady": '''The "brute" of the minions. He was previously a Russian street thug dressed in a green army helmet with many printed logos, a digital camo jacket, many studded collars, wristbands, and dull-colored pants. After he jumped into a tub of mutagen ooze with the DNA of a rhinoceros, this thug became a muscular rhinoceros-mutant. '''Tokka: Bebop and Rocksteady's pet, and rival to Weenipede. He is a small, spiked mutant-snapping turtle with a short attention span, but he's good at aiming himself as a weapon during combat. His spider-like legs can also grip to many surfaces. Personally, Michelangelo thinks he's adorable. "Slayhound": (Voiced by Tom Kenny) The secretary of the Skelevore. He was a natural greyhound until he was injected with a mutagen, causing his coloration to brighten, and became a "hellhound"; The horn he wears is really a prostethic. He is often quiet and abrasive. The Kra'ang: An unknown, Lovecraftian-like species of Dimension X. They have came to plant their Queen into the core of the Earth, in order to multiply. Their bodies are able to speak, while the Kra'ang inside each body cannot. Their bodies have the ability to grow blades from their scrawny muscles, since they have no skin; and they can almost transform into anything. Recurring Cast Leatherhead: (Voiced by James Adomian ) a physically unstable mutant-alligator that escaped from the Kra'ang. He is aggressive, and confident. His third eye supplies his instability; and once removed, he is useless. He speaks through a communication collar. The Rat King:'' (Voiced by Jack McBrayer) ''' An animal-tamer from a traveling circus who was caught in mutagen and rat DNA. Instead of being brightly colored, his clothes merged and had darkened his appearence, even smearing his makeup. He can control the rats, or other small rodents, for that matter. It's all with his mind. Taiyoko:'' (Voiced by Kristen Schaal) 'A student/betta-mutant from somewhere in Asia, who came to America study other countries. She's usually into The Arts and Science, which would explain her interest in studying the turtles. She has a crush on Rapheal, from an experience that involved saving her. '''Charlotte: (Voiced by Andrea Libman)' a mutant-snack cake that possesses Michelangelo's thoughts. She was once a sweet girl, but upon discovering a trail of mutagen and a box of chocolate cupcakes that Mikey left out; she became a mind reading, psychopathic vision. The Kra'ang Queen: 'An Kra'ang "administrator" that works like a queen ant, and is responsible for being the "body-producer". The eggs on her lower body; can slip out at her will, and they can quickly, or slowly form a newer drone. Unusually, she is hidden in the "Technodrome" Chamber until she is ready to be released. '"Kiba"/"Kuro": What used to be Miwa, Yoshi's long-lost daughter, as they are currently a genderfluid snake-mutant with the ability to transform into a normal-looking boy/girl. They are an adoptive brother/sister to the Turtles. Kiba is passionate, sweet, and caring, while Kuro is excitable, brave, and confident. They can take the form of an monstrous, yet beautiful Tang Shen, in serious situations. K'rai: A clone of Miwa, created by Skelevore; as a guard of the abandoned church where he hides. She was generated after he took her source, as a subject of Eldritch Replication. K'rai is specialized in self defense, and her head can split from the bottom of her chin, towards to the tip of her neck. Unlike Miwa; she's aggressive, hard-hitting, impolite, and can be hostile towards anyone in her path. Yet-to-be-confirmed Cast Daughter Y'va: '''The "princess" of Dimension X and one of the first born female kra'ang units. Instead of dimorphic horns, she has flexible arms on the back of her head. Her Earth disguise is a gothic/sweet lolita blonde. '''Munchie "Berries": '''An munchkin kitten that curled up in some mutagen/sherbet ice cream, and became retractable frozen foodstuff. They/It could be useful, if careful; and is playful around Mikey. '''Aura Angels: Billar (Michael Sinterniklaas), Cadmium (Roger Craig Smith), Amaranth (Hynden Walch), and Kiko (Greg Cipes) are the fictional cast of Mikey's favorite show of the same name as this title. First three are aliens that think closely about their weapons, and recieve them. Kieko is just a little space dog with a mischievous heart. Season 1 EP1: "Post-Invasion Discovery" '''It's the second time the turtles come out other than last night... They discover April again and discover the plans to the Kra'ang's "repopulation" '''EP2: "HammerHorse Bomb" Shredder's Foot Soldiers have found the victims of mutation, a illegalized couple that will become the mutant trio known as Sleadge and Ridgeback. Later, the two plant a bomb near the sewers; and the turtles must reverse the clock. EP3: "Underneath the Sewers" The turtles discover Leatherhead, a victim and a runaway of the Kra'ang. Soon, Sleadge and Ridgeback learn about the Kra'ang's mutagen disposal. EP4: "To The Vigilante Mind of Casey Jones" While fighting a few foot soldiers, the turtles discover a strange yet kind-of insane; masked vigilante. Meanwhile, Baxter plans to create more mutant minions, with the help of Sleadge and Ridgeback. EP5: "... Isolation." Baxter's Mousers and another set of robot serpents, the Phobics; have gone awry. The robots invade the sewers, and are suddenly programmed to find April. EP6: "Baxter La Mostis" Baxter "accidently" mutates, and has fused with his broken Mousers and Phobics as well. He then becomes a motherly, yet sadistic mantis/mosquito-like mutant. EP7: "30,000 Rats Under The Tent" '''A local circus performer is suddenly involved with the Kra'ang, As a canister slips, he becomes the Rat King, literally controlling every rodent in the city. Splinter is then becoming under control of the Rat King. '''EP8: "The Ballad of Taiyoko" '''A betta-mutant, who was formerly an exchange student from another country is stopping by, and Rapheal caught her eye. '''EP9: "NOW! That's What I Call The Kra'ang Queen" '''The Kra'ang's "repopulation" has final begun. The turtles, April, and Casey must stop them once and for all. '''EP'10: "NOW! That's What I Call The Kra'ang Queen 2" '''Part 2 of EP9, The Kra'ang Queen has been revealed and is ready to become a "Worldly Tree" for her next set of Drones. Will the turtles stop her before she plants herself into the core of the Earth? Season 2 '''EP11: "Death Bells" a newcomer crimelord from Dimension X has arrived to NYC. Meanwhile, Donnie rebuilds April. EP12: "There Will Be Shining Armor" Bebop and Rocksteady are assigned to find Shredder's armor. EP13: "One Angry Birthday Boy" It's Michelangelo's birthday, and his brothers don't realize it. A mysterious figment under the name of "Charlotte" is developed and forces him into misbelief. Trivia *The series was under the influence from other shows, like Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (overall style/humor), South Park (course profanity) and Superjail! (amounts of violence/gore). * Season 3 is unconfirmed. * The turtles' designs were going to have black (with colored accents) accessories. This was changed by inverting the colors. * Miwa/Kiba's design was inspired by Double from Skullgirls and the King Cobra. * Taiyoko was a replacement for the character Mona Lisa, due to what the designer thought she was "uncreative". * Aura Angels, Mikey's favorite show; is a homage to Steven Universe. * "One Angry Birthday Boy" may be similar to the 1989 episode "Michelangelo's Birthday" * Miwa/Muro is actually an experiment involving themself and Tang Shen, forced to be fused with each other during the Kra'ang Harvest. This has been kept away for a long time. Category:TV Series